The Bamon-Klonnie experiment
by GrazielaL
Summary: Why did she even hate Klaus? Oh, of course, he tried to kill Bonnie's best friend, Elena. And he was evil, everybody knew it. Always killing, torturing, playing with people's minds… But so what? Haven't Damon did exactly the same things? And still, she worked with Damon several times.


**N/A: Hello, sweethearts :) That's the first time EVER i'm writing a story in English, so I hope you like&understand everything. This oneshot takes place right after Season 3. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Untitled**  
_by Graziela Leon_

.

She was looking through the window, focusing the old styled garden beyond that shiny glass. There are so many things she wasn't able to figure out yet. Only thing she knew: where she belonged to. That, right there, was the right place to be. Bonnie would never regret her decision of coming. The decision of staying there, with him.

Klaus had been helping her. He knew so much about black magic you would think he once was a warlock. "I've met a few witches, love." He said the first time they talked about it "I'm the only one in this town who can help you. Really help you." At the time, she wasn't willing to believe him. But, then… Why did she even hate him? Oh, of course, there was Elena. Klaus tried to kill her - Bonnie's best friend, almost like a sister. And he was _evil_, everybody knew it. Always killing, torturing, playing with people's minds…

But so what? Haven't Damon did exactly the same things? And still, she worked with Damon several times. Again, it was because of Elena. To keep Elena safe. To save Elena's life. To do what was the best for Elena. And to solve every single one of Elena's issues.

Now, Bonnie was the one having an issue. She wasn't doing very well with whole this black magic thing. She needed help. The grimmoires were nothing useful; there are just warnings about playing with the "dark side of the Force" in witchcraft. Her ancestors are still mad at her for the body-exchange she'd done, saving Klaus' life, so asking them for help wouldn't be a good idea. Funny thing about it: he - Klaus, the "evil vampire" - was thankful for what she'd done. And, also, willing to help.

So, if it was okay to work with a monster like Damon to solve Elena's problems, why wouldn't be okay to work with not-much-more-of-a-monster Klaus and solve a problem of her own? And "evil" was only a point of view, wasn't it?

Bonnie exhaled in frustration, running a hand through her hair.

"Bored, love?" His voice said, softly, and much closer than Bonnie would like. "May I do something to improve your stay in here?"

His hand was floating over her shoulder, never really touching her, but she shivered anyways. There was something in his tone, something in the way he looked at her, that was always turning her uncomfortable.

"You're doing enough just by letting me stay. Thank you, by the way" She put some distance between them, trying not to look the vampire directly in the eyes. "You know, for helping and stuff…"

"It's the least I can do, my dear, after all you have done for me. See, I don't take what you did lightly." He smiled. "Different from your so-called friends, I appreciate what you are. I appreciate the things you can do. So much potential…"

Bonnie wasn't really listening. That one sentence, _"I don't take what you did lightly"_ where have she heard it before? Followed by a surprising _"Thank you,"_ she guessed. She couldn't remember - there were many things being damn difficult to remember, lately. Many moments from the past were just blanks. But she remembered the way it felt; confusion, surprise… a little joy? Winning, it felt like winning.

"Bonnie?"

She would never admit it, but she did liked his way of saying her name, all British accent and whispered, low voice. Like it was some sacred word Klaus were too afraid of calling in vain. She looked up to him, arching her brows.

"Bonnie, love, are you listening?" He smiled at her, leaning his head.

"I'm sorry, I just… You know, it's not being easy - all of this. I-I think I need some rest."

He caressed her cheek. His hand surprisingly warm against her skin. She felt her blood running faster and blushing her face.

"Of course." He grinned, noticing the rose tone on her skin. "Go and have some sleep. I call you later so we can work on your meditation, if you want."

"Sure." She smiled at him and leaved.

...

In her room at the Mikaelson's mansion, Bonnie laid on her bed starring at the ceiling. Her room, her bed. Wasn't that weird that she thought about all that stuff as _hers_? It have been a while since she came to his house, she didn't know for sure how many time, but it was probably more than one week. Maybe two?

Well, it was sufficient time for her to start thinking about Kol's bedroom as hers. Klaus told her it was Kol's, the younger brother who was out of the town, taking care of Klaus' hybrids. The brother Bonnie hadn't met yet.

Actually, there was only her and Klaus living in the house, currently, since Rebekah and Elijah didn't want anything to do with Mystic Falls anymore. Sure there must be a guest room somewhere, but Klaus wanted her sleeping close to him. So she didn't argue - she took Kol's room for herself.

It was really easy to think about the entire house as hers, to be honest. Bonnie didn't remember a lot of things from the last three years. There were vampires, and werewolves, she knew. And, despite her powers being temporally disabled, she also knew she was a witch. A powerful, young Bennett witch. According to Klaus, it was a big deal.

And, of course, she remembered her friends - or ex friends, Bonnie wasn't sure. Elena, who started dating a vampire and then become one; and Caroline, who become a vampire and then started dating a werewolf. Also, she remembered the way those girls judged her for doing black magic. For saving their asses and their boyfriend's by avoiding Klaus' death. _"How could you, Bonnie? You saved the devil himself!"_ Hypocrite bitches.

And, oh, yes!, she remembered the anger. The frustration. The power running through her veins. Everything else; most of her emotions, some events from the past three years, most of the spells she learnt... All gone. And it felt like her personality, her character, who she used to be, was all gone too.

A little, cold tear popped up in the corner of her eye, and made a slow path to her hair. She whipped it away as she heard a brief knock. Klaus entered the room just a second after.

"Bonnie? Oh, you are awake, love." He smiled at her, and she sat on the bed, smiling lightly back at him. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Sure" She said, getting up. "Just gonna take a shower. I'll be down in five minutes."

As she didn't expect, Klaus came closer and traced the tear path with his finger tips.

"Everything is going to be fine, fair Bonnie. You will see". Kissing her forehead, he left.

...

Wine. She always loved wine. Its taste, how it could make her head feel light, and the whole world look brighter. And funny.

Or maybe it was just Klaus and his stories. The "evil vampire" knew how to be such a good company. He surely knew how to entertain a lady.

Right then, he was sitting with her at the dinner table, laughing at the first time Rebekah, already a vampire, traveled on a ship. The siblings were moving to Europe, and she cried like a baby, afraid of the sea. Bonnie couldn't imagine an one-thousand-years-old female vamp afraid of sailing, and she said it to Klaus, who laughed even more.

"Oh, but it happened centuries ago, love. And my poor sister had never been on a boat before, so... We just cannot blame her." He smiled "In the other hand, we surely can laugh at her expenses."

Bonnie laughed heartedly, and felt the air thickening around her when Klaus caressed her hand over the table, looking right into her eyes.

The doorbell rang just in time, and she saw Klaus' facial expression changing drastically. It rang again and again, not even two seconds of silence. Then they heard angry knocks shaking the door and, suddenly, the noise of broken wood and something solid, kinda heavy, hitting the floor.

"It seems like we have an undesirable guest, my dear." He got up. "Hold on here."

Bonnie didn't even see him leaving the room, just a blur and the wind of his supernatural speed. Whoever were at the door, they were really impatient.

...

"She is here, isn't she? Where did you lock her?!"

Klaus smiled, looking at the other vampire.

"You break into my house, without even being invited, and you _demand me_? Who do you think you are, Salvatore? And who is that 'she' you are so concerned about?"

"Stop playing the fool, where the hell is Bonnie? What did you do to her? If you hurt her..."

Klaus' smile vanished.

"You do not get to tell me what I must or must not do, Damon." He interrupted "But you guessed right. Bonnie is here. And she came by her own will, I did not have to move a finger" He smirked "Well, maybe I _did_ move a finger, or more than one... But she was not forced to do anything."

"Like I'm buying anything you say, you son of a bitch." Damon said between his teeth. "Bonnie! Where are you, Judgey? Bonnie!"

Klaus laughed. "There is no need to yell, Salvatore. She is right there in the other room." Klaus took a step closer to the dinner room. "Bonnie, love, can you come here for a second? There is someone here who wants to see you."

Damon wasn't pleased by the way things were going. Klaus seemed too confident for someone who was lying. Maybe he wasn't, and the thought of Bonnie really wanting to be there was even more terrifying than anything the Original may have planned. But was that little innuendo of him "moving his fingers" that was making Damon want to rip Klaus' heart out of his chest.

Bonnie showed up at the living room in just a few seconds.

Damon didn't know either if he was happy to see her or really angry by how fast she attended to Klaus' call. She stopped right beside the Original, looking at Damon in confusion.

"Damon, what are you doin' here?"

Klaus put his arm around her shoulders, and smirked. She didn't move, or even looked surprised. Like it was just usual.

Damon bit his lower lip.

"I should be asking you the same question, don't you think?" He couldn't believe it was really her. Bonnie, his lil' Judgey, having all that intimacy with a murderous vampire? No. Just no.

"Listen, Bennett." He put his hands on his hips, expiring in frustration. "If this asshole is blackmailing, or threatening you, it doesn't matter, we can find a way, ok? I can rid you from him, just tell me what's happening. _Tell me_, ok? Don't worry, I'll understand. I'm gonna help you. But, for God's sake, what. is. going. on?"

Bonnie smiled lightly at him and, putting a hand on Klaus' chest, looked up to the elder vampire.

"Klaus, dear, would you mind if I talked alone with Damon for a second?"

"As you wish, love." And then Klaus kissed her lips and left.

Bonnie stood still, staring at the Original as he walked his way out the living room. That was really unexpected; Klaus had never kissed her before.

"What the _fuck_ was that?!" Damon's voice almost failed on that last word. He didn't remember being so confused in his whole life - and he was a fucking 170-years-old vampire. "You're hooking up with Klaus? Eww. That's... That's... Disgusting, ya'no?" He looked away from her.

It took a moment for Bonnie to remember how to speak, and she just looked at Damon in confusion for a while.

"He compelled you!" Damon pointed. "Son of a bitch! I thought it was impossible to compel witches, but he found a way and compelled _you_! I'm gonna stab that pig and get you out of here, now."

"He didn't."

"What?" Damon froze.

"Klaus did not compel me. He didn't have to, I came here 'cause I wanted. And I ain't going anywhere." She pointed the hole where, few minutes before, there was a door. "Now, please, leave."

"No!" He yelled. Bonnie folded her arms at her chest and faced him. Damon looked like he was about to vamp-on. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on in here. Kissing Klaus, calling him 'dear', and living in his house? Who are you, and what did you do to my witch?!"

"I'm sorry, _your_ witch? Since when?" No answer. "Damon, why are you here?"

"Already told ya. I came to rescue you, Bonnie, but..."

"No." She interrupted. "Why are _you_ here?" He just stared at her, straight faced. "I was expecting Caroline, or Stefan, maybe even Elena... But _you_? Why? Why pretend like you care?"

"I'm the only one who cares!" He yelled at her, regretting it immediately.

Bonnie snorted. "Ouch!"

"Look, is not that... I'm not saying... Oh, _screw_ that!" He came closer, looking deep into her face. "Caroline, Stefan and Elena? Yeah, they don't give a _fuck_. But _I do_. I am the only one who didn't buy all that bullshit of you becoming BFF's with Klaus. I _know_ there's something else going on. Bet he's up to something." He placed both of his hands on her cheeks, caressing her face lightly with his thumbs. "What I don't know is why are you getting part in his fuckery? Bonnie, it's _Klaus_ in the other room. The guy is evil, remember? He's our enemy."

"_Your_ enemy, know the difference." She had an ironic grin in her mouth. "Actually, I have nothing against him, to be honest."

"_What_?" Damon wasn't believing her.

"_He_ never tricked me into believing he was my friend. And, if you think about it, Klaus was the only one who _really_ said, from the beginning, what he wanted to do. He didn't pretend to be the 'good guy'."

Damon reached her, his hands pressing her shoulders not so gently.

"Are you even listening yourself?"

"Yeah, jerk. For the fucking first time I'm listening to _me_. I'm finally thinking of what do I want."

"And you want _him_?!" Damon gazed into her eyes.

Bonnie realized she had really no answer for that question. _Did_ she wanted Klaus?

"Maybe." She whispered instead.

"He didn't compel you _my ass_!" He let her go and turned on his back, just to face her again the next second. "You'd never join this bastard unless if under compulsion. Maybe the dead witches did it, I don't know! But _this_..." He waved his arms showing the Mikaelson's mansion. "This ain't the Bonnie I know. "

"The Bonnie you knew is gone." She smiled. "No one to judge you anymore, Salvatore."

Damon took a deep breath. That conversation wasn't taking them anywhere.

"You wanted to know why _me_. Why did _I_ came to rescue you, right?"

Bonnie held her breath but didn't answer.

"I came 'coz I always thought - No, I knew - that I... I mean, we... Damn it, Bennett! I always knew we'd come to an understanding, someday." Damon stared at her, waiting for her to say something. She didn't. "C'mon, don't tell me you didn't feel it too. All the tension between us, the teasing, the fighting? _Everyone_ was expecting for us to happen!" He was drowning more and more in desperation, as she stayed quiet. "We're meant to be, Judgey. That's why I couldn't stand the thought of you here, with _him_." A beat. "Please, come home with me."

"I am home. Now, please, go away." She turned her back to him, just in time to see Klaus arriving from the dinner room.

"You heard her, Salvatore. Leave us alone. _please_." Damon could feel the double meaning in Klaus' words, and clenched his teeth, as he watched Bonnie approaching the other vampire.

"Bennett." She looked up to Damon, while Klaus put his arm possessively around her waist. "I'm gonna leave, but this is _far_ from ending, you heard me?" He pointed a finger to Klaus. "And _you_. I don't know what you're planning, but ain't gonna work. Not gonna let you keep her." He turned to Bonnie again. "I'll never giv'up on you, Judgey. I've made a promise to Emily, and I'm willing to keep it. I'm gonna protect you, even if you don't want me to."

And then he was gone.

Bonnie stayed looking to the empty door's hole, as if he'd show again, trying to convince her to leave with him. Warm tears started running down her face, and she felt Klaus' arms closing around her in a comforting hug.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah... I just... I'm tired." She lied. That was something more. Something was starting to break and melt inside of her, and she didn't know exactly what it was. And, most important, she didn't know if she wanted to discover.

"Go have some sleep. You will be feeling better tomorrow morning." Klaus kissed her lightly in the mouth.

"Good night." She mouthed and went upstairs.

...

In her room, Bonnie couldn't sleep. There was too much to think. She laid awake in the dark, head full of thoughts.

Maybe Damon was right. Maybe they were meant to be. But the true was that she wasn't the same Bonnie he once met. She wasn't _that_ Bonnie who are supposed to be with him. She was a new one now.

And, for now, that new Bonnie should only think about herself.

"Just for a change." She whispered to the darkness, smiling.

* * *

**Hey, yo! So, what do you think? Honestly, I didn't like it very much. And I swear you I'm a better writer in my first language. Please, leave a review! Love you :***


End file.
